An object of the present invention is to support a load in a swimming pool, pond, or lake. The device is particularly useful for dogs, but is also appropriate for people and for other animals.
Most flotation devices are wearable, graspable or mountable. When the flotation device is intended to support an animal such as a dog, a mountable type of design is often preferable to a wearable or graspable design.
A principal disadvantage of mountable flotation devices is the difficulty of mounting the devices from the water. This difficulty is encountered by people and by animals such as dogs. An object of the present invention is to provide a device that permits easy mounting and dismounting from the device without outside assistance.
The prior art includes aquatic platforms for rescue and recreation.
U.S. Pat No. 5,421,757 issued Jun. 6, 1995, to Donald Basiliere discloses a rescue raft with a buoyant, elongated floor and a pair of parallel air chambers or pontoons on each side with graspable members extending across the floor to facilitate a victim's entry onto the raft. The platform may also serve as a ladder. An object of the present invention is to allow the floor to be submerged slightly under the water and to tilt slightly for easier mounting. The current invention can be mounted equally from either end.
U.S. Pat No. 5,374,211 issued Dec. 20, 1994, to Mitsuo Imazato discloses a lifesaving device including flotation cylinders, where victims may stand on a rope attached to the cylinders. An object of the present invention is to provide a rigid platform supported by flotation means.
U.S. Pat No. 4,019,214 issued Apr. 26, 1977, to Stewart Shaw discloses a floating standing platform supported by a pair of unshaped metal handles. The platform is submerged in a body of water and anchored in place to be used as a lifesaving device for swimmers. Shaw notes that the device could be modified by removing the safety belt and anchor chain to create a free floating platform for the possible rescue of pets from a pool. The present invention is an easily collapsible and transportable device which is more suited to occasional use, as well as being left indefinitely in the water.
U.S. Pat No. 4,662,852 issued May 5, 1987, to Stephen Schneider discloses a floating reclining lounge which can be adjusted in the aquatic environment. The present invention is two floatation or pontoons with a floor which is submerged under water and tilts for easy mounting and dismounting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device which is easy to deploy from shore or from a boat.
Another object of the current invention is to provide a floatation device which is light weight, portable and collapsible to provide convenient storage.
Another object of the current invention is to be adjustable to accommodate various size loads.
Another object of the current invention is to be uncomplicated and inexpensive to produce.
In the preferred embodiment, the floatation device is comprised of two elongated buoyant blocks or air chambers. These blocks or air chambers are constructed from closed cell plastic foam such as polyethylene, polyurethane or vinyl. These blocks or air chambers are connected to the parallel sides of a rectangular platform by flexible, adjustable straps. This platform is non-buoyant and will not float without external support, and it has holes to allow for faster submersion and to provide a traction surface for easy mount and dismount by the animal. The platform is constructed from molded plastic, although metal, fiberglass reinforced plastic or a combination of materials may be used. The platform contains molded in hand holes for transport, and its floor is supported by a relatively ridged perimeter frame that has some flexibility.
The connecting devices are preferably composed of a cloth or nylon web strap with a buckle for adjusting strap length. One end of the strap connector is attached to the bottom of the floatation device, preferably at its longitudinal center-line. The other end of strap connector is attached to the platform by looping the strap loosely through slotted hole and threading it back through the adjusting buckle. This attachment provides a means to adjust the distance between platform and floats. Furthermore, the straps function as flexible connectors to allow the floats to be placed against the platform to reduce the size of the raft for easier transportation and storage. In addition, the end of the strap loops through slotted hole in a manner which allows the float to rotate around the platform 360 degrees.
The two floats are elongated buoyant blocks or air chamber which are preferably symmetric and of similar shape but are longer than they are wide. The bottom side of the floats are preferably less buoyant than the top side. This differential is preferably accomplished by creating a groove longitudinally along the bottom of the float material. The groove creates dual protrusions on either side of groove. The protrusions extend the length of the float. The protrusion aids in stabilizing the floats in an upright position. The floats are preferably longer than the side of the platform to which they are attached, this serves to prevent the raft from tipping too far when being mounted and while in use.
The floatation is designed to control the rate and amount of submergibility. The groove allows the raft to initially submerge and tip rapidly and easily for mounting. After mounting, the floats submerge beyond the top of groove. This allows for a reduced rate of submergibility and a greater liquid displacement, which supports the load. The ends of the floats are long enough to extend several inches beyond both the front and back of the platform. This extended float prevents the raft from being overturned as the raft is being mounted. The ends of the floats are preferably angled or slanted about 15 degrees to aid in quick and easy submergibility.
The floatation device may be constructed with rails, connecting straps, anchoring tabs and attachment slots.